Trouser Trouble
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Calleigh plays with fire...Need I say more? Strong T rating.
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me as a result of a review by a very encouraging reader…Thank you for the inspiration, my dear. Athena has enjoyed playing with this one very much indeed. Cal, my love, your input on this story has been invaluable. The perfect touch. We are quite the team aren't we? Much love, my precious.

And so dear readers I give you…

**Trouser Trouble**

Calleigh was never one to back down from a challenge, so when a perverse little imp of an idea came to her concerning a certain redheaded Lieutenant, she giggled softly to herself and began to plan out her plan of attack. It had escaped no one's notice that Lieutenant Caine's self control and poise were impeccable, faultless almost to the extreme. He could be counted on to display perfect discipline in the face of any situation, a fact that Calleigh Duquesne was determined to alter radically.

To that end, Calleigh hummed contentedly as she dressed for work that morning. She chose a deep blue, sleeveless top that did nothing to hide the full maturity of her feminine figure. The slacks she chose hugged her slim hips and shapely bottom in all the right places. Her hair, she chose to leave down in the style she felt complimented her facial structure best; loose and softly flowing about her face. She applied a light touch of blush to her cheeks and a faint brush of color to her lips. Standing back from her full-length mirror, she grinned mischievously at her reflection.

"Let's see how long that famous Caine control lasts this morning, shall we, Cal?" she spoke to herself as she fastened her badge and gun to her belt and turned to leave the room.

Had she known the outcome her actions were about to cause she might have re-thought her plan to "get to" Horatio, but she was happily unaware of the consequences she was about to set in motion.

Horatio was discussing with Frank the particulars of the case they were working when a soft knock interrupted their conversation.

"Come in," he called without looking up to see who was at his door. His mind was on the case until he noticed the absolute silence that had fallen. Mildly annoyed he looked up, intending to prod Frank into further comment and immediately forgot Frank even existed. Standing in the doorway was a vision from heaven.

Calleigh smiled her devastating smile, and greeted both men.

"Hey, Frank. Hey Horatio."

Frank managed to answer in a somewhat intelligent manner, but Horatio couldn't form a single word because of the sudden dryness of his mouth and throat. Neither could he keep his eyes from making a slow visual inspection of his ballistics expert as she sashayed toward his desk and stopped just in front of him. Her gorgeous body filled his entire line of sight and for the life of him he couldn't convince certain parts of his own body that discretion was definitely in order.

Neither Horatio nor Calleigh was aware when Frank quietly excused himself and left them to deal with the almost visible waves of tension that had descended on Horatio's normally quiet and calm office.

Mustering up enough moisture on his tongue to speak, Horatio finally said, "Ms. Duquesne, is there something you wanted?"

_Wrong question to ask this blonde, Horatio. What I want is to see you totally out of control and behaving like the other red-blooded males in this place. Just once, Horatio, I want to see you respond to a woman. _ The intensity of her own thoughts brought vibrant color to her cheeks and she was suddenly very aware of her own body's response to the very masculine figure seated at the desk in front of her. This she hadn't count on, but she went ahead anyway.

"I need a signature from you on these reports, Horatio," she said as she walked around his desk to stand next to him. As she did, she let the pen slip from her fingers and fall to the floor beside his feet.

"How clumsy of me," she chirped and bent to pick up the pen.

Horatio was treated to a birds eye view of the shadowy cleft between her breasts as she stooped beside him and he couldn't help but notice the way the material of her pants tightened around her thighs and… _Horatio Caine, get a grip! She is a co-worker, for pity's sake, _he thought to himself. He had to work to control his pulse, which had decided to start racing at the sight of Calleigh's lovely form, and that didn't include his battle with other body parts that were attempting to sit up and take notice.

Calleigh, meanwhile, had stolen a furtive glance at her boss and only barely choked back a giggle when she noticed his furtive shifting in his chair as he sought to alleviate the sudden tightness of his slacks.

She stood back up and leaned down over his desk, waiting for him to finish signing off on the reports she had given him. Her hair fell softly in a silken waterfall about her face and she gave it her usual trademark flip back over her shoulder. The motion pulled open the material of her blouse, giving Horatio a tantalizing peek at the taut curves of her breast, and he almost groaned audibly. Hurriedly he finished scribbling his signature on the reports, desperate for Calleigh to leave his office so he could stand up and adjust his slacks to relieve the pressure building in the lower regions of his body. If she only knew what she was doing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** This chapter is due primarily to LA Calleigh whose wonderful idea it was for Horatio to give Calleigh a taste of her own medicine so to speak.

Great idea, my love. Many thanks for your help.

Your adoring H

**Chapter 2**

Had Calleigh known the lengths Horatio had been forced to go to in order to preserve his renowned grace under fire, she might have re-considered her nefarious plan to rattle his composure. He had consumed a large quantity of scalding black coffee, in an effort to clear his thinking, which resulted in little more than his nerves being jittery with all the caffeine. He had forced himself to read through the most boring files he could find, trying to distract his thoughts from the luscious body of his ballistics expert. It did not work. He kept seeing visions of her bending over his desk, her blouse gaping open offering him a view of her firm, warm body. Finally he closed the file he was reading, or rather attempting to read, and set it aside. He pulled Calleigh's file from the rows of file cabinets at the back of his office, opened it and placed it on his desk. Much of the contents he knew by heart; age, height, birth date, birthplace, degree, college graduated, etc. He lingered long over her ID photo, showing a much younger looking Calleigh with her hair in braids down her back, still the same devastating smile. He skimmed through her list of accomplishments while with the MDPD, and smiled proudly as he read the commendations she had received for several cases where she had gone beyond the call of duty. All the information was accurate, and yet totally inadequate to describe the woman who had become his right hand on the CSI team, and more recently the object of his increasing attraction. If anyone had known the times Horatio had been forced to remind himself that she was his employee, his student, a co-worker, and NOT an object for his desire, they would have been shocked. No one knew just how truly human Horatio Caine really was.

The longer he sat there, the more he thought, and the more he thought the more he decided to give Calleigh a taste of her own teasing. She was naturally a friendly person, but sometimes her friendliness slid over into outright flirting and it was during those times that Horatio struggled to remember he was her boss. Today was a prime example.

He reached for the phone and dialed the extension to her lab. Calleigh Duquesne was about to get her comeuppance in a way that only Horatio Caine could have devised.

When the phone rang, Calleigh was in the middle of bullet comparisons in a double homicide case they were working feverishly to solve. With a sigh of annoyance, she stepped away from the scope and answered the phone.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh…" Horatio's voice came over the line.

Her annoyance evaporated in a blaze when she heard that whiskey smooth voice on the other end say her name.

"Yes, Horatio," she practically purred. Unknown to her that sound had a stunning effect on the redheaded Lieutenant.

"I need to see you in my office to discuss a very important matter."

"Okay, give me 10 minutes to wrap up these bullet comparisons, and I'll be right up."

"Thank you, Ma'am." And the line went dead.

For a moment, Calleigh stared at the silent phone, puzzled. His voice had sounded odd.

Quickly she finished making her note on the striations on the bullet fragments and placed them back in the evidence envelope and re-sealed it carefully. Then she took off her lab coat and headed out the door of her lab. Halfway up the stairs to Horatio's office she realized she didn't even know what he wanted to see her about, but it had sounded very important, so she hastened her steps.

When she knocked on his door, there was a quiet, "Come in". She stepped inside and noticed immediately that the shades were closed.

Horatio was reading a file when she entered so she waited for him to look up and acknowledge her presence. When he did, he motioned for her to close the door behind her. Now her curiosity was much aroused. The last time she'd been called to his office and the shades were drawn and the door closed, it had dealt with a family emergency. Then his intent had been to shield her from prying eyes while he broke the bad news to her as gently as possible. This time she had no clue why she was here.

He laid the still open file on his desk and then spoke.

"Calleigh I've been reviewing your file, and I'm finding a curious omission from the standard information pack we require of all MDPD officers. I know it's probably just an oversight on the part of the recording secretary, but I'd like to get it straightened up now if we could."

"Sure. I didn't realize anything was missing, Horatio."

Rising gracefully from his chair, Horatio stepped out from behind his desk and walked around to where Calleigh was standing. She was surprised when he stepped behind her and locked the office door. Then he looked at her oddly and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. He waited until she had made herself comfortable and then seated himself next to her.

Calleigh thought it was rather odd of him to take such an intimate attitude with her when they were about to discuss something of obvious importance that seemed to be missing from her personnel file.

Turning slightly to face her, Horatio began.

"Calleigh…ah…would it be okay if we save the technical part of this conversation for a moment and discuss something more casual?" As he spoke, he lifted a hand and softly caressed Calleigh's cheek.

She was stunned speechless at his familiar touch. Her eyes flew to his and she gasped when he leaned toward her and slid his hand behind her head, gently pulling her toward him.

"Calleigh," he whispered, "I'm going to kiss you." Then his lips closed over hers and Calleigh lost the ability to breathe, let alone think.

Softly he kissed her, urging her closer to his chest when he felt her response. He gently probed apart her lips and heard her moan as his tongue slid deeply into her mouth, tasting, teasing, and caressing. Her sigh of protest at his breaking the kiss, turned into a murmur of pleasure when he shifted his attention to her neck and throat, laying out warm, moist kisses all across that inviting expanse of bare, sweet skin.

When Horatio slowly leaned into her and easily forced her body down onto the couch beneath his, Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered completely. To her surprise, he quickly pulled her arms down from his neck and pinned them above her head. Holding her wrists in a firm grip with one hand, he began to stroke and caress her sensuous curves with the other hand, his touch moving from the firm swell of her breasts to the slender curve of her waist and down along her firmly muscled thigh. His eyes followed the path of his hand and Calleigh gasped at the heat of that visual caress.

"Calleigh, do you know what you do to me?" he whispered just before he leaned down and kissed her senseless again.

If she had been shocked by the initial intimacies Horatio had shown her, she was totally blown away when he shifted positions to straddle her body, effectively pinning her beneath him. There was no mistaking "what she did to him" when she felt the hardness of his arousal digging in to her lower body. He pressed against her, groaning her name as he did.

"Horatio," she whimpered, unable to form words for the intense waves of desire that were careening through her body. _Unbelievable_, Calleigh thought through the haze that had clouded her mind. _This is Horatio Caine, the master of control and decorum, and here we are about to make love on the couch in his office. I never would have believed it. _

Then, just when Calleigh had given herself to the idea of making love with Horatio Caine, he pulled back away from her and sat up. He stood up from the couch, straightened his shirt and adjusted his trousers and looked down at a completely stunned Calleigh. His eyes took in the flush of desire on her cheeks, the shallowness of her breathing and the pounding pulse in her neck. He gave her a roguish wink and then said, "That will be all, Calleigh. You can go back to work now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You expect me to go back to work AFTER THAT?!?!" Calleigh almost yelled at Horatio. "I can't even think straight, much less stand up and walk out of this office! How can you stand there and look so smug, Horatio. My God, that was cruel!"

Calleigh staggered to her feet from the couch and walked toward the door, stopping when she was a few feet away. Tears began slipping down her face.

Instantly the smug grin on Horatio's face disappeared to be replaced by a look of concern. He stepped close to the upset blonde and began talking quietly.

"Calleigh I know it was brutal of me to do that to you. I'm sorry. But have you ever stopped to think what you do to me practically every day of the week?"

Calleigh spun to face him. "What I do to you???"

"Yes, Calleigh what you do to me," he answered grimly. "This is not the first time you've given me a bad case of trouser trouble. You walk by me with that gorgeous body of yours, with your blouse unbuttoned to eternity, tantalizing me with just a glimpse of what lies underneath. Then you stand next to me and your perfume drives me crazy. It's all I can do sometimes, Calleigh to keep from throwing you on my desk and ravishing you in front of the entire team."

Calleigh was stunned to hear the words coming out of Horatio's mouth.

"I'm only human, Calleigh," he continued. "I know I have a reputation for perfect self control and poise, but whenever you are around that control is tested to its breaking point. You are a beautiful woman, and I do react…the way any normal red-blooded man would react. I want you, and sometimes it's very difficult to hide the physical evidence of that fact."

Calleigh's anger was rapidly turning into regret; regret that she'd caused him so much trouble; regret that she'd treated his feelings so callously without ever thinking about how she was truly affecting him.

"Horatio, I…I didn't know. I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have teased you like I did today."

"No, you shouldn't have, but then I supposed it's partly my fault as well," Horatio said. "If I had told you this before it might not have gotten to this point."

Calleigh's eyes fell on the open file on his desk. "Do you intend to file a written reprimand, Horatio? I won't fight it, if you do. I deserve it."

She turned back away from him, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame, and hung her head for a moment.

For a moment Horatio simply stared at her. He knew he'd been rough on her, but he also knew that she was truly feeling terrible at the moment. Stepping close to her, he carefully slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He winced when she struggled in his gentle hold.

"You asked me what I intended to do," he murmured as he bent his head let his lips glide down the sensual curve of her neck. "I intend," he found the pleasure point at the side of her throat and nipped lightly, drawing a gasp from Calleigh…"I intend…to finish what I started." With those words he turned her in his arms and covered her mouth with a searing kiss.

Moments later, when he lowered her back down onto the couch, he looked down into her green eyes and smiled.

"No stopping this time, Sweetheart. I've had trouser trouble long enough today. And I think we both need some relief."

Calleigh couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
